


several people are typing

by brittwho



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadly, Secret Relationship, buck is ceo of group chats, buddie thinks theyre slick, but i wanted it so, everyone has seen them making out at least one time, no beta we die like eddies understanding of electronics, not canon, the texting fic no one asked for, will feature others, wont just be the firefam groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittwho/pseuds/brittwho
Summary: we all know the 118 has a groupchat. we also know that josh, buck, and chim have a groupchat!we deserve to see these groupchats and also just the texts between characters. might veer slightly onto the crack side, but this is really just some lighthearted fluff and fun.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Michael Grant/David Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	several people are typing

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @zazzedbuddie -- enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. might change the formatting, we'll see how it goes!

**[4:05am]**  
 _Evan Buckley_ has created a new chat. 

_Evan Buckley_ has added _Eddie Diaz, Hen Wilson, Chimney Han, Maddie Buckley, Karen Wilson, Bobby Nash,_ and _Athena Grant._

 _Evan Buckley_ has renamed the chat to ‘ **firefam** ’

 **[4:08am]**  
 _Evan Buckley:_ these names r boring   
_Evan Buckley:_ i’m giving u all nicknames 

_Evan Buckley > buck _   
_Eddie Diaz > eds_   
_Hen Wilson > mama hen_   
_Chimney Han > chim_   
_Maddie Buckley > maddie_   
_Karen Wilson > karen (affectionate)_   
_Bobby Nash > cap_   
_Athena Grant > mom_

**[4:14am]**  
buck: ok this is better   
buck: why is no one talking ??

 **[4:26am]**  
eds: because you made a group chat at 4am, buck.   
eds: why are u even awake?? we have a shift in 2hrs. go to sleep

 **[4:28am]**  
buck: excuse u, i was working out   
buck: see u at work besties

 **[5:45am]**  
mama hen: my question is  
mama hen: why were the both of you awake at the same time? _*pensive emoji*_

**[6:05 am]**  
buck: I plead the fifth

eds: bc that doesn’t seem incriminating, Buck. _*eyeroll emoji*_  
eds: i forgot to turn off my sound before bed, so this idiot woke me upbuck: wow, man, love you too

buck: also, I’m getting coffee for everyone, because I’m nice and definitely not gonna be late :D

cap: _*face palm emoji*_  
cap: Just be safe, buck. See you all soon!


End file.
